


I Could Give You a Massage

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Lemon, NSFW, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, argument, flirt, flirtation, prompt, reader - Freeform, reader interactive, sfw, slight romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Rafe Adler, your partner in crime when it comes to adventures, has found himself stuck in yet another situation. With Sam Drake and his friend steps ahead of your team, Rafe is under some stress. Can you help him loose some stress?





	I Could Give You a Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of prompts by Alwaysbellamyblake (http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) to write about and then received a request for Prompt #4 "Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?". Enjoy!

Living with an adventurer is certainly a tedious thing. Your mornings would begin at the crack of dawn, and your nights would end at the strike of midnight. Dinners would either be during lunch time or so late in the night that it could be considered breakfast. There would be little to no free time either, so keeping the strong relationship between you and your significant other was certainly difficult.

Rafe Alder was this "significant other". He was always busy and could never make time for you. You were determined to make a change to the boring schedule you had. Waking up, grabbing a quick snack, working out, helping out with Rafe's latest adventure, dinner, and sleep was all too boring once repeating every day. Rafe would never try to adjust this schedule either or make it fun, so if you wanted to do something fun, it's up to you. Either way, you doubted he even had the time to think about doing something fun. You on the other hand, would constantly think about it. In fact, you were trying to make an adjustment to the schedule today.

"Rafe, what'cha doing?" You asked, swinging your arms around his neck as he sat at a desk. He then moved his head, trying to face you, "what do you think." He moved back to facing the giant map which spread across the entire wooden top of the desk. You smiled faintly, releasing your arms from him. "I see your busy, would you like me to leave?" Rafe then threaded his fingers into his brown, slicked back hair, placing his two elbows onto the desk. "I'm trying to think right now Y/N. I told you when I get some free time, I'll spend it with you. Obviously that isn't now."

You then sat down on the desk, right beside him. "You say that, like, everyday. And guess what, the last time we went out—the last time you even touched me for that matter—was months ago. We haven't done a single thing together. I miss you." Rafe sighed to himself, and looked up to you. "You think I don't miss you? I need to get to this treasure before that damn Drake does. I don't have time to mess around."

"Sam Drake and whoever he is lugging around with him, that girl, aren't nothing compared to us."

"Y/N, are you serious?! Have you been paying attention at all to this entire mission?! Sam and 'that girl' are a step ahead of us, if not more! God, I even bet they found it by now."

"You mean the crown?"

"What else could I mean?! We are on a mission to find the crown of a princess from who knows how long! I bet they are in those caves already too. I better send someone to blow up those ruins. If we can't have it, they can't either."

You could sense how aggravated he was getting, but it was too refreshing to talk like this and let it go. "You play a cruel game, Mr. Adler." You then hopped off of his desk, letting your fingers trace up his shoulders blades as you made your way to the door. Within a split second, he grabbed your hand. "You want your damn time with me, huh? Why don't you do something about it then?"

Furrowing your brows to him, you then pulled yourself into him by his hand. You were shocked that he was trying to make time for you, especially when Sam Drake and his little friend were already in the caverns. "Shouldn't we alarm some of our team first to blow up the cave?" "You're right." He then shook your hand off of him, leaving the room in haste.

Only minutes later, Rafe returned. He went straight to his desk again, not offering you a single glance. "Well, where were we?" You said seductively to him, letting your words linger. Rafe continued to look at the map, "we don't have time for this. Y/N, do me a favor and leave." You weren't surprised by this 'favor' he asked, he has asked it before too many times.   
  


You then stood at the corridor, already out the door but letting your head peak through. "Later, then. I will be extremely disappointed if you don't end this day with making me moan." You smiled, shutting the door right after. If he wasn't going to touch you, then you were going to make him.

The end of the day had come for you and Rafe as you were notified that Samuel Drake's companion was deeply injured when you blew up the cavern. You both knew this would set them back a bit, and give you atleast a few moments to spare.

Rafe decided to do something he hadn't in a long time; cook. It was something he enjoyed to do before he got caught up in this new adventure. He would cook to stop stressing over on what next step to take during the mission. You sat at the desk while he was at the kitchen stove, stirring a pot. Deciding to spend the free time you had with him, you walked over and inspected what he was cooking. "Ooh, pasta I see."

"Does it smell good?"

"Smells like you added a bit too much garlic."

He then laughed quietly to himself, looking at you with a faint smile. "Smells like you don't understand the world of gourmet", Rafe threw a terrible French accent on the word 'gourmet'. You smiled and let your eyes scan over him. He was undoubtedly the man you loved, though you would never admit that to him. He had the build just how you liked it; not too macho, not too skinny. He had strong arms and a wide back. You giggled and swung your body behind his, resting your head in the dip of his back, letting your hands lazily meet at his waist. His upper back was extremely tense, seeming a bit tougher than usual. You knew Rafe well enough to know this meant he was stressed.

"Hey, why are you stressing out so much?"

He looked back to the pasta pan, frowning a bit. "I'm not stressed."

**_ "Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?" _ **

Rafe shook his head at you, disagreeing. "I don't want one."

You then moved a bit, one hand still resting on his waist, but pressed the other hand's palm into his back. He released a low moan, and stifled it with biting his lip. "Oh? I guess I'm not going to be the one moaning today," you joked, then continued to press your palm into his sore back. You then took your other hand off his waist and moved it to his shoulder, rubbing deeply into the knotted tissues. "This must be from hunching over in that chair all day.

With every move you made, the more moans you earned from his lips. It wasn't the moans you were expecting to hear today, but it was certainly was nice to steal him away from all his work for just a few moments.


End file.
